


Advice

by OneEyedFurball (Moscovm)



Series: Chronicles of the Tall, Dark and Deadly [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is So Done, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Gen, Loki's a Bit of an Idiot, M/M, Pining Loki (Marvel), Supervillain Friendship, assassinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscovm/pseuds/OneEyedFurball
Summary: Loki needs a bit of advice.Bucky just wants to finish his mission in peace.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Chronicles of the Tall, Dark and Deadly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538719
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something for the Bingo!  
For the square O2 - Setting: Nest.  
Hope it makes sense, I wrote it instead of sleeping...

“I just don’t understand,” Loki sighed and stopped polishing his dagger so he could send a pleading look at his friend. 

Bucky cursed under his breath and readjusted the shotgun.

“If you insist on clinging to me, at least let me do my job, will ya?” He grumbled.

“We’ve been flirting and exchanging innuendos for over a year!” Loki exclaimed, completely ignoring his friend’s request. 

He got back to finish polishing the dagger he was working on and replaced it with another.

“Why won’t Anthony make a move? With some of the things he says, there’s no way he is not interested in our courting.” He shuffled a bit in his spot, ‘accidentally’ kicking Bucky’s thigh with his foot.

“Fuck!” Bucky grumbled. “If you don’t shut up right now, I’m gonna turn this rifle around and shoot you in the balls!” It sounded more like a promise than an empty threat, but Loki was used to it by now.

“We’ve been here for 30 minutes without moving, it’s gotten rather dull,” Loki may have been complaining, but he was smiling internally.

He needed some advice and knew Bucky was fairly good at giving it when he got fed up enough to care. By the level of Bucky’s threats, it appeared Loki was close to cracking him.

“That’s ‘cause you decided to glue yourself to me when I’m on a mission! We’re in a fucking improvised sniper’s nest in fucking Argentina! _ You don’t have to be here! _ And if I lose this asshole’s trail _ again _because you insist on acting like a stupid, lovestruck dame, I’m gonna set your herb garden on fire and add your entire tea cabinet to the flames!” It was impressive how Bucky managed to say all that without shouting or looking up from his scope. Also, how he knew that was a better threat than saying he’d shoot Loki’s balls.

“Do you think He’d like it if I set a hundred horse-sized ducks and one duck-sized horse loose in central park? He was asked something along those lines in an interview yesterday,” Loki mused. He knew the numbers were the other way around, but it was more fun this way.

Bucky sighed, letting out a long-suffering, miserable sound.

“You do realize the reason Stark won’t ask you out is because you’re a supervillain, right?” He asked.

He then let out a long breath and pulled the trigger.

“One less sadistic doctor for HYDRA, one more impressive shot for me,” he smiled up at Loki, finally sitting up from his position.

“I’m already viewed as a supervillain and nothing I do will change it.” Loki pouted.

Bucky rolled his eyes at him and turned to disassemble the rifle.

“You’re a real dumbass for someone so smart you know?” he asked.

Loki scoffed.

“What am I supposed to do, then? Act like an upstanding Midgardian and wait for him to knock on my magically hidden door?” He questioned.

He finished polishing the last of his daggers and magicked everything away. He’ll inspect his job when he’ll return to his apartment in a moment.

“Listen,” Bucky started, “Stark don’t seem like the type to care much about those things, but he can’t just ask you out when all the Avengers are there fighting you. Steve would bench him for something like that.” He reasoned.

Loki watched as Bucky finished arranging all his equipment and they both stood up. 

“How about you approach him when he’s without the Avengers and ask him out yourself? No scheme or elaborate plan, just give him some flowers or something and ask him for dinner like a normal human being,” Bucky said.

Loki wanted to argue he wasn’t human at all, not to mention a ‘normal’ one, but sirens were beginning to sound all around and distracted him.

Besides, Bucky did have a point.

Loki looked around them, checking they didn’t leave something behind, then grabbed Bucky’s forearm and teleported them into their shared apartment’s living room.

He needed to get some flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are more than welcome! :)


End file.
